


Beautiful War

by blacklele



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, kings of leon - Freeform, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklele/pseuds/blacklele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why should it be wrong, if you crave each other's body?”<br/>What Sebastian and Kurt have is war; a beautiful war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful War

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150043) by blacklele. 



“Bite your tongue   
Don't make a scene dear   
Everybody's been here   
At least once before   
But we've been here more”

 

“C'mon, Kurt, where are you going,” Sebastian murmurs with a broken voice, “stay,” he continues, raising his pale hand to try to stop him.

Kurt doesn't stop packing, he puts frantically his things in that stupid big black carry-all that for any eventuality, at every thing that happens, is ready to be gripped with shaky hands and filled with what is needed to go away for a bit.

Kurt had asked him why he did it and why he had to do it with him, but Sebastian, as always, had said that he didn't know why, looking at the ground, feeling guilt clinging to his beating heart.

“It already happened, remember?” urges Sebastian staring at him, bitter salty tears in his eyes. “We will get over it, again! We just... we just have to endure a bit”.

 

“Your heart breaks   
Rolls down the window   
I've seen it all go   
Comeback around   
And I've heard the sound”

 

“I swear, it wasn't my intention”.

It seems to Sebastian that Kurt's words are muffled by something; an ominous, scary and painful sound. It seems to him to see blood everywhere. He is livid with rage, he's standing still in front of his boyfriend, but if you look closely you may notice a subtle trembling.

“It already happened, 'Bastian! Right? It means nothing to me”.

Yes, it has happened. His wounded heart has already fallen before, and each time it returned back to him. Kurt knows what noise has the heart of Sebastian when it falls, he knows what noise it has when it returns.

 

“The tip of your tongue  
The top of your lungs  
Is doing my head in  
I say love don't mean nothing  
Left them something worth fighting for  
It's a beautiful war”

 

One time, his mother told him “why should it be wrong, if you crave each other's body?”. Sebastian had discovered that he craved Kurt's body, and it wasn't wrong.

Now, in this moment, after screaming at him all the things he doesn't stand about their relationship, after enduring all Kurt's cries and shouts about him being an asshole, Sebastian craves his body. He gets mad for him, for his pale, sculpted body, for his throbbing heart.

It is war. A beautiful war. And it isn't wrong.

 

“When I hold the warmth of your body  
There is nobody that I'd rather hold  
Shattered and cold”

 

He is lying beside him, holding him in his warm long arms, weaves their cold legs one another, left out of the sheets, of the hustle and lust, and desire.

Sebastian closes his eyes and relaxes. He cannot think about anything but him. The sticky sweat doesn't bother him; he feels Kurt's breath linear, his chest going up and down, not too slow or too fast; he feels the pleasant beating of his heart. He intertwines his slender fingers in his light brown hair, pulling them a little, kissing his neck with tired touches of his lips, sucking his perfect skin. He feels his now lukewarm sperm coming down his belly, causing chills, until it encounters the crumpled blankets. He falls asleep.

 

“ I say love   
I say love don't mean nothing   
Left them something worth fighting for   
It's a beautiful war   
It's a beautiful war   
It's a beautiful war   
It's a beautiful war”

 

One way or another, they always come back to each other.

In war there is no reason, there are no foundations, there are no rules. Much less in their war. All is fair. What they have isn't love, it's war. A beautiful war. Something that is worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from an italian fanfiction of mine! Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
